The Senior Witch
by Coca Cola1945
Summary: Ruby has been given a scholorship for the academy but what chaos will this bring/ rated T for certain jokes might be M later on.


**AN/** what's up everyone out their reading my very first fan fic ever, so remember not to be to harsh with the comments but tell me what I need to improve on, by the way this takes part in the beginning of the second series of the manga before Kokoa came. Well enough of my ramblings on with the story.

It was a bright and sunny day at Yokai Academy the birds were chirping the flowers were blooming; all of this beauty marked a new beginning of another year at the academy for monsters and a new beginning for the schools only human Tsukune Aono, but this year Tsukune isn't the only person that will have new beginnings. On the far side of the school the Headmaster is in a very good mood giving one of his trademark evil smiles, little does his assistant know she's the reason he's in such a good mood. As Ruby finishes the last of her work she is suddenly startled by a loud sound, "Ruby please come in here now!" Ruby scared out her mind nervously replies "y-yes sir right away" ~_~, as Ruby fearfully steps into the Headmaster's office she can't help but notice that her boss is waving a mysterious pink paper right in front of his devious face. Ruby then breaks the silence and manages to mutter a few understandable words, "y...yo...you wanted to see me s...si...sir?"

Without saying a word the Headmaster simply nods and passes Ruby the pink piece of paper. With great worry Ruby starts to look over the paper quickly which read the following, _Ruby Toujo today you are no longer under the orders of the Headmaster of this academy thank you for your service. _Ruby shocked and hurt soon felt the tears well up inside her, as this was happening Ruby felt the need to plead her case, "sir please, please, please don't fire me I've done nothing wrong and if this is about those "unmentionables" in my room you found I told you that's just a hobby and, and, and you can't take me away from **my** Tsukune-kun please don't make me leave him I need him (Ruby's still bawling her eye's out)!" Tired of hearing his ex assistant's hysterical ramblings the Headmaster quickly silences her, "Ruby, please settle down and turn the paper around", after wiping away the massive of tears and mucus from her face Ruby shakily reads the following words on the back of the paper. _As thanks for your service Miss Toujo you will be given a scholarship for the academy and will be starting classes tomorrow morning, _Ruby once again shocked but also happy starts to form tears of joy as the thought of attending classes with her friends and her beloved toy brings great joy to her. As Ruby starts letting the tears pour out she looks at her boss for any sign that that all of this might be some cruel joke, the Headmaster is quick to reassure her though, "It's all true Ruby think of it as thanks for everything you've helped me with, go now and get your things ready and get some rest as well you have a big day tomorrow."

Ruby nods her head happily and thanks her ex-boss to the full extent, "thank you, thank you, thank you sir you won't be disappointed I'll be the best student I can be, you have my word as a witch." The Headmaster simply nods and flashes his trademark smile and happily waves her off, Ruby happily thanks him and runs as fast as she can to her dorm having many happy thoughts, "_Oh my many things have certainly happened yes indeed, I can't wait to be with Tsukune and the others, and when me and Tsukune are all alone we can live out all my fantasies perverted especially that will surely turn off his shy personality, please wait for me Tsukune I have just the thing under my bed that will certainly set a certain "part" of you ablaze." _During lunch Tsukune feels a sudden chill down his spine, Moka worried about her friends sudden fidgeting asks him of he's okay, and Tsukune reassures her but I suddenly interrupted when a happy Kurumu takes advantage of the situation. "Tsukune! If you were cold you only had to tell me let me warm you up", as Kurumu continued suffocating Tsukune with her gigantic bust a familiar face successfully pry's Kurumu from her beloved with a successful whack to the head from her wand. Tsukune looks to see his savior is none other than Ruby herself , "hello Tsukune-kun, I'm glad I found you I have great news to tell you and everyone else", Tsukune is confused to the point of not knowing where to look with the only thought going through his mind is, _"did Ruby-san just say kun?" _

After everybody is done with their lunch Ruby can no longer hold in her excitement and blurts out her fabulous news, "alright now that everyone is fed I have some great news", after about a minute of suspense everyone in union responses **"well?"** Ruby embarrassed for forgetting what she was going to say yells out, "I am now going to attend Yokai Academy!" Both Moka and Tsukune congratulate Ruby while Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore try to maintain a straight face while they all think the same thing,_ "great more competition" -_- ._

**AN/** Well what do you think? Remember this is my first fan fic so R&R and tell me if I need to improve anything, oh and keep and eye out for my other story's coming up soon it's goanna be a DearS fan fic and a R+V crossover later!


End file.
